Field of the Invention
This invention relates to chip on film (COF), especially to a double-sided COF packaging structure and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic diagram of a conventional double-sided COF packaging structure. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional double-sided COF packaging structure 1 at least includes a polyimide (PI) insulating layer 10, a first copper foil 12, a second copper foil 14, a chip 16, a protection layer 17, and an underfill 18. The first copper foil 12 and the second copper foil 14 are disposed on a first surface 10A and a second surface 10B of the PI insulating layer 10 respectively, and the first surface 10A and the second surface 10B of the PI insulating layer 10 are opposite.
Because the first copper foil 12 and the second copper foil 14 disposed on the opposite sides of the PI insulating layer 10 should be electrically connected, the PI insulating layer 10 is penetrated through to form a via 19 and a via plating process is used to electrically connecting the first copper foil 12 and the second copper foil 14 through the via 19 in the conventional method of manufacturing the double-sided COF packaging structure 1. However, the above-mentioned via manufacturing process and via plating process may cause the entire manufacturing process become more complicated and the production yield will also become poor; therefore, the cost of manufacturing the conventional double-sided COF packaging structure will be largely increased and its competitiveness will be also damaged.